fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Palette Swaps (SSBRP)
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP will contain 8 Palette Swaps for each character in the game. Consisting more than one (like and ) will have more than 8 Palette Swaps. Unique to the game is that team matches no longer require specific palette swaps, with team colors being indicated by colored outlines around characters instead; even if outlines are manually disabled in the game's settings, they will be forcibly displayed in team battles. As a result, it is no longer mandatory for all characters to have red, blue, and green options, though a majority of characters still have such options. *'Yellow' *'Red': Represent's Mario's old clothing in the 1980's *'Light Blue': Based on Mario's new Palette and Wario's old Palette *'Green': Based on Mario's green palette *'Brown' *'Silver' *'Black': The Fur color represents Foxy from Five Nights at Freddy's *'Shorts': Represents her in her Exercise attire. *'Dark Red' *'Light Red': Has a similar palette to Spider-Man from Marvel Comics. *'Light Blue': Represents Mario's new palette and Wario's old palette. Also its almost identical of Mexi Litts *'Green' *'Yellow' *'Purple' *'White': May represent Fire Mario *'Black': Represent's her Christian Boom attire Sayian Form *'Black' *'Blue' *'Red' *'Yellow' *'Purple' *'Orange' *'Green' *'Cyan' TMNT Form *'Pink' *'Purple': Resembles Donatello *'Blue': Resembles Leonardo *'Red': Resembles Raphael *'Orange': Resembles Michelangelo *'Cyan': Resembles the 1980's version of Leonardo *'Green' *'Black' Teen Titans Form *'Blue' *'Orange' *'Cyan': Resembles Hatsune Miku *'Green' *'Red' *'Black': Resembles her Dark Form *'Yellow' *'Purple': Alternate Palette for her to resemble Starfire *'Light Blue' *'Red' *'Cyan Purple' *'Green' *'Yellow' *'Black': Resembles of Princess Denise from the Super Baxter series *'White': Resembles her Wedding dress *'Dark Cyan Yellow' *'Red' *'Blue Green' *'Brown': Resembles his girlfriend and love Apple Jack. *'Green' *'Light Blue and Red': Halfly Resembles Rainbow Dash *'Purple' *'Pink' *'Black' *'Red' *'White' *'Light Blue' *'Yellow' *'Black' *'Purple': May resemble of Wagunter *'Red and Green' *'Green' *'Red' *'Purple': Resembles Wagunther *'Blue': Resembles Ice Baxter *'Cyan': Almost resembles Shiny Baxter *'Black': Almost identical of Dark Baxter *'Yellow': Resembles Super Baxter X1 *'Green': Resembles his Younger brother Gunther *'Orange': Almost identical to his Gangster clothing *'Dark Red' *'Blue Green': Resembles a Negative version of himself. *'Blue' *'Yellow': Resembles his Father *'Black': Resembles Strangle Red from the Pokémon Creepypasta: Pokémon Strangled Red. *'Green': Resembles his little brother Gunther ewers *'Purple' *'Bright Red': Resembles of *'Blue' *'Red' *'Green' *'Light Blue': Resembles Marth. *'Purple' *'Cyan' *'Black' *'Yellow' *'Black' *'Blue' *'Red': Resembles *'Purple': Resembles NiGHTS, a character from Sega's NiGHTS into Dreams. *'Green': Resembles Artix The Hedgehog, a Character from TCT Studios *'Silver' *'Orange': Resembles his Super Form, Super Christian *'Black': Resembles Dark Christian. *'Black' *'Green' *'Brown' *'Yellow': Resembles Lloyd's Outfit but has Black Hair instead. *'Red' *'Blue' *'White' *'Purple' *'Black' *'Pink' *'Purple' *'Green' *'Blue' *'Red' *'Yellow' *'White' *'Light Blue and Dark Blue' *'Purple and Dark Purple' *'Pink Red and Green Yellow' *'Orange' *'Black': Resembles what Modern Punks and Gangs wear *'Green and Orange': Resembles and is familiar to *'Yellow': Resembles Super Desi *'Silver': Resembles half of Metal Desi *'Brown' *'Light Brown': Resembles Freddy Fazbear and Toy Freddy *'Purple': Resembles Bonnie *'Yellow': Resembles Chica *'Red': Resembles Foxy *'White and Black': Resembles the Marionette or Puppet *'Light Blue': Resembles Toy Bonnie *'Gold': Resembles Golden Freddy *'White' *'Red' *'Blue': Based on the scrubs that modern doctors wear. *'Green': Based on the scrubs that modern surgeons wear. *'Black' *'Yellow' *'Purple' *'Pink' Drake * Purple - Jewel's Normal Form * Pink - Slightly Resembles Burning Blaze * Yellow * Blue * Green * Light Blue - Resembles Wendy the Cat, former deviantART member * Black - Resembles Jewel.EXE * Dark Purple - Resembles Jewel's Nobody, Lex. *Light Blue *Brown *Grey *Red *Blue *Yellow *Green *Speedo: Based off on his original look *'Blue': Based on his design in the original Mega Man series. *'Brown and Gold': Resembles the Metal Blade palette from Mega Man 2. *'Orange and White': Resembles the Crash Bomber palette from Mega Man 2. *'Red and White': Based on his original coloration when using Rush Coil beginning in Mega Man 3. *'Green and White': Resembles the Leaf Shield palette from Mega Man 2. *'Light Blue and White': Resembles the Air Shooter palette from Mega Man 2. *'Red and Yellow': Resembles the Flame Blast palette from Mega Man 6. *'Green and Yellow': Resembles the Slash Claw palette from Mega Man 7. Mew Dust/ Dustin White *'Dark Red' *'Purple': Resembles a Shiny Delphox. *'Light Blue' *'Black' *'Green': Resembles and is almost identical to Gardevoir *'Blue': Resembles and almost idential to Greninja *'Dark' *'Bikini': Must in her Bikini attire, same thing with her sister *'Grey' *'Green' *'Red' *'Orange': Resembles a Normal Delphox *'Black' *'Purple' *'Blue' *'Bikini': Resembles her bikini attire *'Black' *'Red' *'Blue' *'Purple' *'Green' *'Yellow' *'Pink' *'White' * Normal * Green * Dark Teal * Purple * Yellow and Black * Blue - Resembles Sonic * White - Resembles Hyper Xander * Black * Normal * Green * Red * Blue * Yellow * Purple * Orange * Gray * Green - Resembles his Normal Form * Red - Resembles his Valor Form * Blue - Resembles his Wisdom Form * Yellow - Resembles his Master Form * Silver - Resembles his Final Form * Dark Blue - Resembles his Anti Form * Cyan - Resembles his Nobody, Jaxson Drakor * White - Resembles his Deity Form *'Black and Pink': (MewFour Leads) *'Purple and Green': (Zoroark Leads) Resembles there Shiny forms. *'Cyan Green and Red': (MewFour Leads) *'Green and Blue': (Zoroark Leads) *'Red and Silver': (MewFour Leads) *'Silver and Gold': (Zoroark Leads) Somehow Mewfour resembles Meowth *'Orange and Yellow': (MewFour Leads) *'Grey and White': (Zoroark Leads) MewFour resembles the original Mewtwo while Zoroark has a lighter fur color than her normal self.